


Krystal Avatar

by Vector



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Card Games, Fantasizing, Humiliation, M/M, bootlicking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 13:34:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21374965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vector/pseuds/Vector
Summary: Jounouchi and Kaiba have a very memorable duel with some very memorable stakes. They're both thinking about it for weeks afterward.
Relationships: Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto
Comments: 6
Kudos: 94





	1. Jounouchi

Jounouchi squeezes his eyes shut, fists his hand in his bedsheets, and curses out Kaiba under his breath in frustration. It had taken almost two months to get to this point, at least. Two months since everything had gotten messed up.

He'd been overconfident, probably. Well, definitely he had. But it wasn't every day he ran into Kaiba, now, and he'd been working on a deck specifically to beat him. 

That was an idea Yugi had given him—well, it was a piece of Yugi's advice. "It's good to have a particular deck you rely on, but if you know someone else's strategies, you can build your deck specifically to counter them. That's why it's a big advantage to know what cards they have." So, here and there, where he saw a card that could counter one of Kaiba's, he bought it or saved it, and slowly put a deck together that he didn't use anywhere else.

And then Kaiba made an appearance at a new-box launch event. Jounouchi tracked him down backstage, ignoring the security guards he annoyed in the process. They recognized him by now and knew he wasn't planning to kill him or anything.

"Kaiba!" He'd pointed dramatically. He wanted to make it a good challenge. "I can finally beat you, now!! I'm sure of it! Duel me now, so I can beat you into the ground!!"

Kaiba had scoffed, just like he always did. "Don't waste my time. No matter what you do, someone like you will never, ever be able to beat me."

But Jounouchi was used to it by now. He'd been thinking through his comebacks while he built his deck. So didn't even get angry about it, just grinned at him. "Oh yeah? Are you scared? Going to turn tail and run away from _someone like me_?"

That did it. Kaiba couldn't turn around and leave after that, so he just narrowed his eyes and stared at him. And then eventually, he shrugged. "Well, if you have that much free time, you can help me test my new Solid Vision chamber. Come with me."

And so Jounouchi had gone with Kaiba to whatever crazy facility he'd come up with this time. He didn't really remember what it was supposed to do. Only that it was when he was stepping up to his station, a slightly raised portion of the floor, that he'd gone too far.

"Kaiba, let's have some stakes! Some serious ones!" He'd said. "Ante rule! If you win, give me one of your Blue Eyes!" The way Kaiba's eyes had narrowed abruptly had been satisfying at the time, but it should have been his first sign of danger. "And, of course, if you win, you'll get—"

Kaiba cut him off with a gesture. That wasn't how he'd rehearsed it in his head. "I don't need any cards from your cheap deck. I could get a hundred of any of them in an afternoon outing."

That was insulting, and also untrue. There weren't a hundred Red Eyes Black Dragons in the world, even. But there was no point arguing with Kaiba over the value of his cards. He'd just show him by beating him with them. 

So instead he'd made his big mistake. "What do you want, then?"

The smirk on Kaiba's face was totally twisted. Like he'd just been waiting for that. "If you think you can take my pride, I'll take yours. If you lose, you can get on your knees in front of me and clean my boots with your tongue, like a good dog."

"Wh—" Jounouchi couldn't come up with a retort. And he couldn't come up with a denial, either. He couldn't back off after he'd come this far. And even though he knew he'd never once won against Kaiba, he couldn't believe he was going to lose _now_. A duelist didn't think that way.

So he accepted. "...Fine. You're on."

A flicker of something had gone across Kaiba's face. Surprise? Heh. If he thought _that_ much would make him back down, he'd show him something, for sure. 

So, Jounouchi's confidence returned. Maybe on some level he didn't believe Kaiba would actually do it. He's not actually sure he could keep Kaiba's Blue Eyes, if he won, anyway. Something about that just felt _wrong_. 

The duel started slow, Kaiba mostly playing defensively. They knocked each other's life points down destroying a few low-level monsters, trading blows about evenly. When a Blue Eyes appeared, it was only as it was sent to the graveyard to increase Vanguard of the Dragon's attack, and Jounouchi still managed to take it down with Panther Warrior and Kunai with Chain. 

Of course, Jounouchi knew better than to trust that by now. Kaiba was probably just waiting until he had all the right cards.

Well, so was Jounouchi. 

Finally, he had the upper hand for a couple of turns, and— "I tribute Panther Warrior and Disciple of the Forbidden Spell to summon Red Eyes Black Dragon!"

Kaiba had three face-down trap cards on his side of the field, but he didn't activate any of them when Red Eyes destroyed his defense position Luster Dragon. Jounouchi grinned. That was the moment that meant Kaiba had all the cards he needed.

And then Kaiba took his turn. Jounouchi had spent enough time going over it in his head since then that he knew the exact sequence of cards Kaiba had played from memory.

Kaiba had no monsters on his field, so at the beginning of his turn Totem Dragon returned from his graveyard. That much Jounouchi knew would happen. Then Kaiba summoned Kidmodo Dragon. Both of them were effect monsters, with only a few hundred attack. 

Then the first trap: Destruction Ring. By destroying a monster on his side of the field, Kaiba dealt 1000 damage to both of their life points. He destroyed Kidmodo Dragon. Kidmodo Dragon's effect triggered on being sent to the graveyard, allowing him to special summon a Blue Eyes from his hand. 

The second trap: Cry Havoc was a Continuous Trap that let him remove a monster from the graveyard for an extra normal summon. So he removed Kidmodo dragon from play, tributed Totem Dragon, and another Blue Eyes emerged on the field. 

And finally, his last trap: Birthright.The Blue Eyes he'd sent to the graveyard earlier reappeared as well.

And just like that, Kaiba had all three Blue Eyes on his field, their breath almost tangible as they loomed. Red Eyes looked significantly diminished next to them, which Jounouchi wasn't sure was just an impression. Maybe Kaiba set up his stupid holograms to work that way.

Kaiba laughed, somehow more gleeful than his usual cackle. "I can't conduct my Battle Phase the turn I use Kidmodo Dragon's effect. You have one turn to consider your defeat." He glanced at the remaining card in his hand before placing it next to Cry Havoc. "I set one card face down and end my turn."

Jounouchi didn't hide his smirk. He couldn't. Is this how Kaiba or the other Yugi felt when things fell in to place just as they planned? 

"I expected this, Kaiba!!" He yelled, grinning. Kaiba actually looked taken aback.

He placed a spell card on the field. "Dragon Treasure. It adds 300 to Red Eyes' attack and defense."

Kaiba looked baffled. "What is that cheap card going to do? Has the shock made you forget basic math? Red Eyes has 2400 attack. Even with Dragon Treasure, it only has 2700 attack. That's not enough to take out even one of my Blue Eyes." 

"Heh." Jounouchi's grin didn't fade. "Don't underestimate me. Get ready! Here's my key card!" Jounouchi flipped over a trap card. "Burst Breath!"

"Burst Breath?!" It was there that Kaiba got it. His eyes widened in surprise and horror. It was amazingly satisfying.

Jounouchi explained anyway. "By tributing a dragon-type monster, I can destroy all monsters on the field with defense less than its attack. Blue Eyes has 3000 attack, but only 2500 defense! I tribute Red Eyes to take out all three of your Blue Eyes!!"

Red Eyes breathed out black fire, slowly dissolving itself, but also disintegrating the three Blue Eyes on the other side of the field. To give Kaiba's system credit, it looked really cool.

Then the field was empty of monsters. But Jounouchi's turn wasn't over. Kaiba appeared to be struck into silence, so he continued.

"I summon Red Eyes Wyvern!" It wasn't as imposing as Red Eyes Black Dragon, but it didn't need to be. "And I activate another trap card! Return of the Red Eyes!" Kaiba's eyes got wider somehow. "If I control a Red Eyes monster, I can special summon a normal monster from the graveyard. Of course, I summon Red Eyes Black Dragon!" Red Eyes returned. 

Jounouchi had 1500 LP and two monsters—Red Eyes Wyvern with 1800 attack, and Red Eyes Black Dragon with 2400. "Red Eyes Black Dragon! Attack that bastard directly!"

Kaiba had 1700 LP, no monsters, and a single face-down trap card. There was basically no chance he could do anything. Even if he stopped Red Eyes' attack, Red Eyes Wyvern was enough to finish him.

"I activate my trap card!" Kaiba yelled, predictably. But he sounded hasty, which was almost desperate, for him. Jounouchi was sure he had him. "Krystal Avatar!" 

Jounouchi didn't know that one.

"Krystal Avatar is special summoned as a monster with attack equal to my life points! Red Eyes' attack is redirected to Krystal Avatar!"

Well, that was fine. Red Eyes still had 700 more attack than Krystal Avatar. Krystal Avatar would be destroyed, and then—

"Then! When Krystal Avatar is destroyed, my opponent takes damage equal to its attack!"

_What?_

Jounouchi could only watch as it happened. A humanoid, winged crystal figure appeared in front of Kaiba, mostly blocking Red Eyes' attack, Kaiba's life points only dropping to 1000. But then it exploded, and Jounouchi staggered backwards as the air hit him like a solid blow, watching in stunned horror as his life points dropped down to zero. Red Eyes and Red Eyes Wyvern whirled to look at him too, helplessly, before fading out as the system shut down.

He'd lost. He'd destroyed all three Blue Eyes, had Kaiba on the ropes, and he'd _still lost_. 

And so he'd ended up doing it, somehow. 

Kaiba had sat on the edge of his platform like a reigning king, and Jounouchi had kneeled at his feet willingly, if furiously. He'd agreed to the stakes, after all. He wouldn't be a duelist if he backed out just because he lost.

It hadn't been entirely as bad as he expected, though maybe he should have expected differently, if he thought about it. Kaiba's boots were shiny and almost completely clean. He probably had them polished every morning and then only walked on sterile metal scaffolding in his labs, or something. And when Jounouchi had bent down towards the floor, Kaiba had said something about wanting to see his face and crossed his legs so his foot was right at eye level, which was humiliating but at least meant he didn't have his back stooped and his head bowed.

Maybe that was why he'd gotten messed up about it. He'd had to swallow back hot anger and embarrassment and force himself to kneel despite everything about him refusing, and even once he'd gotten down on his knees, he'd wondered helplessly for a moment what _exactly_ he was supposed to do. And yet when he finally bent in and experimentally licked the tip of Kaiba's boot, it wasn't actually _physically_ unpleasant. His tongue just dragged over rubber and then more slickly over the leather, only a faint taste from either.

The unpleasant part was Kaiba's snort. "Is that the best you can do?"

What did _best_ even fucking mean when licking someone's boots? His anger had flared again, and he decided—to hell with it, he was going to run his tongue all over until Kaiba's shoe was even more shiny than before with his spit, if that's what the asshole really wanted.

Only, it turned out that was a lot of surface area to cover with spit. So he spent what may have been the longest minute of his life in silence except for the quiet wet sounds he was making—like a dog lapping at something, his brain volunteered without invitation—and the constant feeling of Kaiba's eyes boring down on him as he licked, licked, swallowed and re-wet his tongue, tried a longer swipe up the bend of his ankle, wondered why Kaiba wasn't saying anything, if he'd realized this was stupid yet, turned his head so he could reach the inner curve of his foot—

That's when Kaiba had taken the opportunity to nudge his jaw with his toe. It was already wet, and it slid against his cheek in a weird way.

And that's when Jounouchi realized he was hard in his pants. He hadn't noticed it building, somehow, with his body already burning with fury and humiliation, but the twitch of his dick was unmistakable. At least the nudge was an excuse for why he suddenly froze.

"You can be a good dog," Kaiba said, finally, with a weird tone in his voice, like maybe he was surprised, and Jounouchi automatically opened his mouth to argue that _of course he could_, before realizing that wasn't a point he wanted to argue and closing it again.

Instead, he just said, through his teeth, "Satisfied?" 

"You could never satisfy me," was Kaiba's automatic response, and Jounouchi knew, he _knew_ he doesn't mean it like that. But once he realized he was hard that was all he could think about, and suddenly this all seemed wildly out of control. The way he was sitting didn't make it obvious, but he didn't even want to think about what would happen if Kaiba noticed the state he was in. He'd probably humiliate him for it for the rest of his life.

Fortunately, by some miracle, Kaiba stood, his dampened boot returning to the floor next to his other one. "...But that's adequate. You can run home with your tail between your legs, now." And he turned with a sweep of his stupid coat and left the room, leaving Jounouchi to figure out how to get out of the research facility on his own before he got trapped there, which at least was a very sobering prospect. He managed it, somehow, and there was nothing obvious between his legs by the time he passed security.

So that's how things had ended up. Jounouchi wasn't having a crisis about it or anything. He wasn't exactly happy about having gotten turned on by _licking Kaiba's boots after he lost to him_, of all things, but he'd watched enough porn to know that sometimes what did it for you didn't make a whole lot of sense. And he'd gotten out of it pretty unscathed, considering. If it had really ended there, it wouldn't have been anything more than another humiliating defeat at Kaiba's hands, and he already had enough of those to deal with it. 

It was the recurring dreams that did it.

His subconscious wasn't that creative. Mostly it just replayed the memory, occasionally focusing on different things or adding stuff that hadn't been there originally. Pretty often he had a dog collar and leash, Kaiba tugging on or tightening it to keep him in place. Sometimes Kaiba stepped on him, pushing him down. Sometimes the boot brushing against his cheek became more of a caress, tilting his chin up with his toes. And sometimes it was weird stuff, like the one where Kaiba's boot was actually a popsicle he had to lick down to nothing.

But he woke up hard every time.

He didn't always jerk off. Sometimes he climbed into a cold shower and cursed out Kaiba for while. But a week or so of that and he got frustrated, and he wasn't going to let some asshole invading his dreams keep him from ever getting off. So he did, sometimes—not thinking about Kaiba, obviously. Weird subconscious kinks could do whatever they wanted, but that was going too far. He forgot the details of the dreams pretty quickly, anyway.

That had been going on for two months. But _now_ it had reached a new level. This time, he'd woken up absolutely sure that Kaiba had noticed the bulge in his pants. Noticed, smirked, commented on how much he was clearly enjoying himself, and asked if he wanted a reward for being such a good boy.

There was more, but the more he tries to think about it, the more the threads fade from his memory, much to his frustration. Very visceral frustration, as he'd woken up completely and desperately aroused, and he couldn't remember why or what he wanted. Even the parts that he did remember didn't make sense. Kaiba had been stroking his hair, but somehow it was also his dick? Or maybe it was Kaiba's boot that was his dick? Well, it was a dream, so it didn't have to make sense. But whatever had gotten him going while he was asleep wasn't holding up now that he was awake.

"Fuck you, Kaiba," Jounouchi mutters into the silence of his apartment as he slides a hand down into his boxers. Fine. It was messed up, but he'd do this for real. 

Okay. He'd done a real good job of running his tongue all over the leather of Kaiba's boot, and it had turned him on. Kaiba had noticed, and instead of humiliating him over it, he'd offered him a treat for being such a good dog. Well, that was also kind of humiliating him over it, so he could believe that much. Maybe he ran a hand through Jounouchi's hair, petting him like a dog. Maybe he stuck his foot between Jounouchi's legs, lifting his toe up to his crotch, wiping the dampness off on his jeans as he nudged his balls and stiff cock upwards with just enough force to be a threat without being painful. That sounds like something he might do.

It also makes Jonouchi's dick jump in his hand, so clearly he's on the right track. He strokes himself a few times, letting out a moan that rumbles low in his chest. He can't imagine Kaiba actually giving him a hand job or anything, though. Nothing that involved coming down from his high horse and acting like a real person.

Maybe he'd have Jonouchi hump his leg like a rutting dog? Jonouchi stifles a laugh at the thought. He can't imagine that working, either as something that Kaiba would do or something that would actually do it for him. It's an amazingly undignified image, the untouchable Kaiba sitting there awkward and stiff as Jounouchi rubs against his calf. 

Maybe Kaiba would just tell him to get himself off. Open up his pants and jerk himself off right there, kneeling on the floor by his feet, as Kaiba watched. He can imagine that. Kaiba looking down at him, cool as a crystal statue. Jounouchi's pants open and low on his hips, shuddering as he pulls at his hard dick frantically, trying to reach his climax before the humiliation is too much for him to handle.

_That_ sends a strong pulse of heat through him that settles low in his body, curling in his groin.

Jounouchi really wouldn't have thought that was his kink. He's certainly been humiliated plenty of times before and not enjoyed it. But something about _this_ was better. There was no one else there, just him and Kaiba watching him. Ridiculous arrogant larger than life Kaiba, who didn't think about things like normal to start with, so who even knew how he saw Jounouchi now. 

Except that he _did_ see him. He'd seen him in that duel. Acknowledged him as a real opponent. And even if Jounouchi had lost, he'd certainly had Kaiba's full attention as his tongue ran over his boots. So maybe Jounouchi _can_ actually get how it could feel good to have his attention laser-focused on him while he did something so... mundane and vulgar? Kaiba'd put it like that... as jerking himself off.

So that's what he goes with. He fills out the fantasy in his head. The empty room, Duel Monsters vanished, but the air still feeling somehow electric. Kaiba sitting stoically on his raised platform. Jounouchi at his feet, now settled back on his heels, except for when his hips buck up slightly to thrust as he strokes his achingly hard dick. Kaiba would be silent, because Jounouchi certainly can't imagine what he'd say, but Jounouchi wouldn't stop himself from making noise, the sound of skin slapping together and his involuntary groans making the room sound like a porno. Maybe he'd splay his legs a little, just to make sure Kaiba had a good view.

_Fuck._ Jounouchi has to tighten his grip even more around his dick to keep himself from coming right then, and then he wonders why he stopped himself. Wasn't the point of this to get off and be done with it? He doesn't worry about that for more than a second, though, because this is good. 

He draws it out a bit longer, strokes not quite as frantic as he really wants them to be. Tries to really _imagine_ the look on Kaiba's face as he watches Jounouchi 'reward' himself. It's hard. 

But he's close again very quickly, and he unconsciously lifts his free hand to bring his knuckles between his teeth. Then that slides into the fantasy—what if Kaiba participated, just a little, lifted his leg again, shoe pressing against Jounouchi's neck and face, at least for a moment before Jounouchi turned to _bite_ it—

And then he's coming, and he can't stop himself this time. The shudder wracks his whole body and he loses the fantasy as his mind goes blank.

His heart thuds heavily for several minutes before his brain kicks into gear again, sluggishly. He rubs the heel of his palm over his face, his skin damp with sweat. He's going to need a shower.

And to wash his pajamas. And his sheets. 

Fuck, fuck, fuck. This really was a complete mess.


	2. Kaiba

Kaiba Seto was having a problem.

No, not a problem. A preoccupation? That wasn't right either. He wasn't preoccupied, because he couldn't let it occupy him. He had a much more important occupation to focus on, i.e. his actual occupation. 

Intrusive thoughts, perhaps. He could call them that.

The issue was that making someone lick his boots was usually figurative. He hadn't seen any actual appeal in it, before. The people he defeated were less than ants to him, and he certainly didn't want ants getting any fluids on his boots, either.

He's not sure why he'd suggested it to Jounouchi. Well, he obviously hadn't expected him to accept the terms. And he _definitely_ hadn't expected him to follow through. He's brash and stupid, so Kaiba was sure he'd just rage and storm out. It's not like Kaiba needed anything but the victory itself, anyway. But he'd been shockingly willing to follow through on his word. And Kaiba certainly wasn't going to have mercy on him. 

So, he'd ended up spending a few minutes doing nothing but watching Jounouchi's face, red with anger and humiliation under his shaggy bangs, as his tongue slowly and reluctantly lathed over Kaiba's boots. 

And now he kept thinking about it, in bursts. Suddenly remembering that it had happened while trying to trace through some code, and totally losing the logic. The image jumping into his head unbidden in the middle of reviewing schematics, and having to double down to focus again. It was definitely intrusive. He didn't let it make him less productive, though, shoving the thoughts down as soon as they appeared. He didn't have time for things like that.

Only then, eventually, he _did_ have time. A overseas trip to meet with a production contractor was cancelled at the last minute, and somehow he had a full day with nothing scheduled. There were still things to be done, of course, but he'd planned for them all to be done later, so there was nothing _immediate_. 

And so, that morning, as he sorts through his priorities to decide what to work on, Kaiba finds himself letting the thoughts linger, and he just heaves a heavy sigh and acknowledges it. He can work through it, and hopefully that will clear his system and it won't be a problem anymore. 

Not that it's a problem now.

He climbs into the shower, willing the water to help wash away everything.

The reaction was logical, if he really thought about it. Of course watching Jounouchi's tongue move was... suggestive. It probably triggered some basal instincts. And he'd already been excited from the duel, to start with. It had been a long time since he'd had such a narrow victory. 

Maybe he was lowering his standards. Jounouchi was an unremarkable duelist, in the grand scheme of things. But Kaiba really had nearly lost. And he'd felt it, for a moment, when Jounouchi had wiped his three Blue Eyes off the field and thrown down another card with a grin. The thrill of a real challenge. The pressure, the intensity, the confidence butting up against his own. The _need_ to push back to meet it.

So of course he'd been excited. His body was buzzing even before Jounouchi had asked, through gritted teeth, how they were doing this. He'd reacted with decent composure, he thought. Only a couple of seconds of surprise, which he's sure wasn't visible on his face, before he ordered Jounouchi to his knees.

Jouchouchi was certainly less composed. So everything was under control.

He's not entirely sure why he'd told Jounouchi to raise his head. Maybe just the desire to intervene with _some_ kind of order, as he bent his head towards the floor, the air tense with uncertainty. That's definitely the reason he'd challenged him to do better, after his tongue dampened the black leather slightly and Kaiba could feel warmth curl strangely between his legs.

He hadn't really thought about what that meant. But when Jounouchi's face brightened from rage and he started licking furiously, he certainly felt much hotter.

As he runs a hand through his damp hair, Kaiba finally allows what he knew would come if he let it. He imagines what it would have been like if Jounouchi's tongue was somewhere else.

Even just the idea of it makes Kaiba's cock twitch, and he wraps his hand around himself after only a beat of hesitation. If he's going to work through this, he'll take it all the way.

So, he strokes himself a few times under the warm water of the shower as he gathers his thoughts. And then he pulls up in his mind, deliberately this time, the image of Jounouchi's first few quick, hesitant licks at his toe, tongue barely emerging from between his lips. And he flicks his fingers lightly over the slit of his cock as he does so. 

The wave of arousal that hits him is like a physical force, and he can't help a short intake of breath in surprise. Well. That's informative. 

A few more strokes bring him quickly to full hardness, and the desire that flushes through his body makes it easier to continue the line of thought. He pictures Jounouchi's red, angry face. The peculiar expression that he'd had when Kaiba nudged it with his toe. And he shifts his hips as he imagines doing it with his cock, sliding the head wetly against Jounouchi's hot cheek.

There's really not any reason reason why fury would make Jounouchi turn his head and swallow his cock down his throat, but he's apparently already impaired enough that that doesn't bother him. He also can't really imagine what it would feel like, but he just tightens his grip and strokes himself more firmly as even the idea of it is enough to make his desire spike sharply. This is why he couldn't think about this when he had work to do. Once he started, he definitely wouldn't stop. 

Kaiba remembers Jounouchi's attempts to lick every inch of his boot and imagines that dedication applied in a different direction, and _need_ rushes through him forcefully. He moves his hand more quickly, firm and efficient, like he always does. Jounouchi wouldn't be efficient, though. He'd be sloppy, like _he_ always is, sucking clumsily and choking when he takes in more than he can handle, but somehow continuing with baffling dedication even when his throat is raw and his face his messy with tears and smears of spit and other fluids.

Kaiba has to remind himself to breathe, and as his strokes falter he ducks his head under the water with a harsh breath, as if that could clear it. It doesn't really help, and even the pause is so frustrating that he picks up the pace immediately afterwards.

That's enough. He's close. He lets it go as he proceeds to finish himself off—or, he tries to, but his mind keeps providing those same intrusive thoughts. Jounouichi's flushed face looking up from the floor, the memory much more crisp than his mind can construct. His face, a very _different_ face, when he'd wiped three Blue Eyes from the field and activated his trap card. And the one he hadn't let himself think about yet, the face he'd made when Kaiba had told him he was a _good dog_, and Kaiba had to leave before he did—something else. He didn't know.

Kaiba swallows hard as he hits the edge to prevent himself from making a noise. No one would hear it but him, but he doesn't want to hear his voice making any weird desperate sounds bouncing back from the bathroom walls. So there's just the white-hot rush of pleasure, and the sound of thicker fluids hitting the shower tile and being quickly washed away by the falling water. He keeps stroking himself until it's all gone.

There. It's done. He then leans slightly against the wall as his knees wobble slightly, taking a few moments to recover before finally reaching for the soap to properly wash himself.

_Maybe_, Kaiba thinks, conscious even as he does so that his brain is still fuzzy from orgasm and the thought is probably not reasonable, _maybe, the next time he duels Jounouchi, he can suggest that as the stakes._ A blowjob from the loser to the winner. It wouldn't be unheard of. It's an obvious escalation from the last time. And Jounouchi had already been more willing to get on his hands and knees than even Kaiba had expected. There's a chance he'd actually accept.

_And maybe_, intrudes some other small, traitorous portion of his mind, freed by his current compromised state. _Maybe next time, Jounouchi will actually beat him._

He shoves _that_ thought down even more forcefully than the rest of them as he steps out of the shower, toweling his hair off violently. 

He's done thinking about this.


	3. Coda

There was still the other thing. The thing that was more weird than getting off thinking about jerking himself off while Kaiba watched, and that was a pretty fucking high bar.

Jounouchi had talked to Yugi about the duel, of course, though not about the stakes, or the... aftermath. Yugi had made some sympathetic comments about Krystal Avatar being a newly released card and extremely rare. Kaiba had one because he was a rich bastard, of course. That wasn't the issue. That was how things always were with Kaiba.

The issue was the next thing Yugi had said, after he got a weird expression and Jounouchi asked him what was up.

"Well, the thing is, Krystal Avatar's effect only activates upon a direct attack for greater than or equal to the player's life points." Yugi said, half a smile on his face.

Jounouchi had looked it up too, of course, so that wasn't new to him, but hearing Yugi say it that way made him suddenly understand what he was getting at, eyes widening. "It would only activate if he was about to lose."

"Mm," Yugi nodded. "Why would Kaiba-kun set that card when his field was full of Blue Eyes?"

Why would he use that card against Jounouchi in the first place, when he took every opportunity to tell him how there was no way he could even come close to winning? 

"...He probably put it down just in case. He didn't have any other cards, and if he wiped the floor with me the next turn it wouldn't matter if he never used it." Jounouchi offered.

"True," Yugi said, with the little note of satisfaction in his voice that he always got when Jounouchi thought things through and came up with a good answer. "I don't think Kaiba-kun thought he would lose. But even if it was 'just in case,' doesn't that mean he believed there was _some_ chance you could do it, Jounouchi-kun?"

It did. And that was the other thing Jounouchi still had on his mind, after two months. Kaiba, the arrogant bastard, cackling at Jounouchi as his three Blue Eyes loomed over Red Eyes, had put down a trap card that only activated when he was about to lose.

Kaiba definitely hadn't thought about it like that. But even so, Jounouchi felt like his whole image of Kaiba had been turned on its side and he was struggling to fit the pieces of what he knew about him back into the new frame. Or maybe that he was being forced to think about him as more than a two-dimensional pompous jerk. And now that he knew that other dimension was there, suddenly it felt like he didn't know Kaiba at all.

Jounouchi kept better track of newly released cards, now. Yugi had even helped him track down a couple specific ones to add to his deck.

Of course he was going to challenge Kaiba to a rematch.


End file.
